


i just wanna see a octopus august fucking mermaid mendez

by Hugiraedo



Category: Argo (2012), Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugiraedo/pseuds/Hugiraedo
Summary: Mermaid MendezTentacles





	i just wanna see a octopus august fucking mermaid mendez

冰冷湿黏的触手环上腰肢，即使在水下，感觉依旧让Mendez不寒而栗。带有吸盘的肢节附在他身上，纠缠着让他不能游动逃离。

变本加厉，稍细的几只撬开人鱼的牙关，刺探柔软口腔的动作让Mendez不禁恶心羞耻。他扭动着尾巴表达抗拒，强硬的触手却一并捆住了他的双手。

“陆地有什么好？”

背后的异族探过头来，冰凉的唇擦过Mendez的耳廓。那种雄壮的克拉肯禁锢他的双臂，用腕足在自己的腔四周撩弄。嘴里却还说着...说着他们的交易。

“你当真为了陆地，要舍弃你漂亮的尾？”

August不止一次夸赞Mendez的尾巴漂亮，克拉肯与塞壬的外观不同，却不妨碍August带着灵巧的触腕跟在Mendez身后。克拉肯口口声声挂念的蓝黑色尾在人鱼中不算常见，可Tony并不认为自己的尾会有多出众。

他现在大致了解Walker对自己有多么迷恋了。

不允许挣扎，不允许辩解。他早认定想上岸去的Mendez是错误的，便坚决地一错到底。柔软的腕足用作了锁链与侵犯，冰凉着贴在人鱼的生殖腔上。

“不...August...”

Tony挤出言语，下一秒便再次被触肢封住了言语。

“唔——！”

触肢中看上去最为粗壮的一只捅进他的体内，紧致的嫩肉很快吸吮住其，攀附其上来乞求更多。“嗯！唔...！”深色的鱼尾即便在触肢的束缚中也疯狂的甩动着，Mendez从未体会过生殖腔被整个插入的感觉，这样痛苦也奇异，他开始自然的分泌汁液，像是任何生物交媾时的模样。

痛。

但是...还想要。

粗大的触手在初次经历人事的生殖腔内抽插，直到缝隙处出现白沫。多余的触手固定他的下体，好让August反复地撞击到最深处。

“哈啊！August！August...！”

触手从口腔里退了出去，Tony胡乱摇头呼救，喊叫的人正在发疯一般操干他。

“啊啊啊——！求求你！”

太超过了。

Mendez面对这一切过于生涩，他只觉得自己体内被克拉肯独特的腕肢撑开捣碎掉。双手并未被放解，他被迫承受下一切操弄。快感冲散了他，让他为了冲进自己体内的阴茎而肆意尖叫。

“哈啊！啊啊啊！August...！让我...放我走！”

空洞的口腔再次被填满了，“不许离开我！”侵犯他的忍恶狠狠的低吼，似人的双手碾上Mendez胸前的敏感乳肉。“痛！August...！真的..不要！”

他自然不停对方的哭喊，手指只是越发施力。对方的乳头很快充血涨红，堵塞的嘴却无助的只能呜咽。“别想离开我，Mendez。”August不在乎，只要能留下这该死的人鱼，谁什么都不管。

他将Mendez摁在岩石上，一股劲地向对方内里顶撞。Walker审视人鱼失神的面孔，阴茎一刻不停的操弄。“呜...嗯！”这场侵犯满足了他，同时将August的欲望植的越深，他开始冷静下来，构造一个更好的想法。

狭窄到生殖腔被侵犯得红肿，一时间被精液填满得竟然合不拢去。白浊在男性下体的缝口飘出来，显得淫靡无比。Mendez早在如此疯狂的性爱中失去了意识，迷蒙里听见August在耳边呢喃。

“我会帮你去陆地的，Tony。”

“但记住你是我的。”


End file.
